A drying machine is a home appliance for drying an object to be dried, such as completely washed laundry, by use of high-temperature air. Generally, the drying machine includes a drum for receiving an object to be dried, a drive unit for driving the drum, a heating unit for heating air to be introduced into the drum, a blower unit for suctioning air inside the drum or discharging the air out of the drum, and the like.
Drying machines may be classified, on the basis of an air heating manner, that is to say, on the basis of heating means, into an electric drying machine and a gas drying machine. The electric drying machine is adapted to heat air by use of electric resistance heat, and the gas drying machine is adapted to heat air by use of heat generated via burning of gas. With another classification manner, drying machines also may be classified into a condensing-type drying machine and an exhausting-type drying machine. In the condensing-type drying machine, if humid air is generated from a drum via heat exchange with an object to be dried, the humid air is circulated within the drying machine rather than being discharged out of the drying machine. In this case, the air is again heat exchanged with outside air in a condenser, and the resulting condensate water is discharged to the outside. On the other hand, in the exhausting-type drying machine, the humid air, which was heat exchanged with an object to be dried within the drum, is directly discharged out of the drying machine. With yet another classification manner, drying machines may be classified, on the basis of a manner of inputting an object to be dried into the drying machine, into a top loading drying machine and a front loading drying machine. The top loading drying machine is designed to input the drying object through a top side thereof, while the front loading drying machine is designed to input the drying object through a front side thereof.
The above described conventional drying machines, however, have the following problem.
Generally, into a drying machine is inputted laundry, which has been completely washed and dehydrated, so as to be dried in the drying machine. Due to the principle of washing, however, the completely washed laundry inevitably has creases, and the generated creases have a difficulty to be completely eliminated in a drying course that is performed in the drying machine. Accordingly, the conventional drying machines have a disadvantage in that additional ironing is necessary to eliminate creases in an object, such as laundry, which has been completely dried in the drying machine. Also, in addition to the completely washed laundry, clothes, etc. are not free from wrinkles, creases, folds, and the like (hereinafter, generally referred to as “creases”) when they are generally stored in chests or worn by wearers. Accordingly, there exists a requirement for a device capable of expediently eliminating creases that are generated in clothes, etc. stored in chests or worn by wearers.